Firearm magazines typically are configured for holding several cartridges. However, there are situations where the user of a firearm might prefer to limit the capacity of a magazine to a single cartridge. For example, in situations such as target shooting or loading a rifle on a bench rest, the user may wish to open the bolt, simply and accurately load a single cartridge into the breech through the opened window defined on the upper side of the receiver, and close the bolt such that the cartridge stands chambered and ready to be fired.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to easily and quickly convert a magazine with multiple cartridge capacity into a magazine with single cartridge capacity.